Le parfum de l'interdit
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et ce n'est pas Loulou qui dira le contraire.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et ce n'est pas Loulou qui dira le contraire.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi n°116 de Marine sur le forum lady oscar vraiforum point com  
 _  
_« _Vous vous souvenez de Loulou ? Dans l'histoire de la Comtesse sanglante, elle déclare à André que plus tard elle sera aussi belle qu'Oscar. Chose peu probable pour ce dernier. Bien, on va dire qu'Oscar et André survivent sans maladie à la prise de la Bastille, et partent se marier etc. Loulou a grandi mais est toujours aussi amoureuse d'André malgré les quelques demandes qu'elle a pu avoir. Sa mère l'envoie chez eux pour x raison. Le choc pour André qui se souvenait encore de la petite aux cheveux frisés et à la poupée. La petite est effectivement devenue aussi belle que sa tante et finit par ne pas laisser André indifférent. »_

 **Le parfum de l'interdit**

Les jambes douloureuses d'être restée trop longtemps assise, Louison de la Rolancy, dite Loulou, observa la maison de sa tante, Oscar Grandier. Un cadeau de son père, Rainier. Il avait essayé de comprendre les changements d'Oscar et il avait tenu parole. Son amour pour Oscar n'était pas que des mots. Il la laissa libre, libre d'être juste citoyenne de cette nouvelle France, travaillant comme les autres, épousant celui qu'elle aimait. La seule chose qu'il avait tenu à pourvoir, c'était une maison et quelle maison ! Peu haute mais large, son style et son jardin semblaient avoir eu pour inspiration le hameau de feue Marie-Antoinette. La vue d'un tel ensemble lui inspira Fragonard et ses toiles.

\- Cousine Loulou ! S'écria une jeune voix

Un jeune garçon de dix ans courut vers elle pour l'enlacer, une tendresse qu'elle lui accorda.

\- Eugène !

L'enfant lui sourit. Eugène Simon Rainier Grandier était le fils unique d'André et d'Oscar, conçu la veille de la prise de la Bastille. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleu clair, il avait hérité en tout point des traits des Jarjayes, même si son tempérament rieur, calme et posé lui venait de son père.

\- Bienvenue, Loulou. La salua Oscar

A 43 ans, Oscar n'avait pas bougé. Aucune ride sur son visage, aucun signe quelconque du temps sur elle, elle était toujours aussi belle. Suite à la Révolution, elle s'était installée à Dunkerque et après sa grossesse, elle avait été engagée pour former la milice de la ville. André, quant à lui, enseignait comment soigner les chevaux et il s'occupait de la maisonnée.

\- Merci de m'accueillir, Tante Oscar. Dit Loulou

\- De rien. Je sais bien que les couvents et toi, cela fait deux.

Loulou avait été envoyée chez Oscar par ses parents, à la campagne, en prévision de son mariage. Un projet qui ne l'enchantait guère. Un seul homme était dans son cœur depuis ses 6 ans et cet homme, il était le seul qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir.

Cet homme, c'était André.

Le propre mari de sa tante.

L'amourette d'enfant était devenue un amour d'adolescente, un fantasme ! Ses cheveux de jais, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, sa carrure musclée... Elle en rêvait la nuit, dans ses songes doux et romantiques comme dans d'autres, plus adultes.

\- Je vais prendre tes valises. Proposa Eugène

Au même moment, André arriva. Il ne reconnut pas Loulou de suite. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait 12 ans...

Et quatre ans plus tard, elle était devenue une beauté.

Elle était loin, la petite rousse bouclée ! Elle avait laissé place à une jeune femme à la peau de lait, aux grands yeux de biche et d'une jolie couleur noisette, une crinière de feu ondulant jusque dans le bas de son dos, une taille fine, une poitrine avantageuse. Non, André ne reconnaissait plus sa nièce.

\- Mon dieu, Loulou...

\- Bonjour, Oncle André.

On monta ses affaires. Loulou se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras sur son ventre, l'air contrit. Le voir avait réveillé tant de choses en elle ! Des choses qu'elle avait honte de ressentir !

Ces vacances allaient être longues.

 _XXXXX_

\- Maman ! Maman ! Est-ce qu'on peut aller se baigner, Loulou et moi ? S'il te plaît ?

Face aux grands yeux de son enfant, Oscar ne put que céder. Eugène sauta de joie et embrassa sa joue avant de partir inviter la petite voisine pour qui il avait un béguin. Ils allèrent à la rivière qui longeait une allée de chênes. La journée était ensoleillée et chaude, un jour parfait pour de prélasser dans un tel cadre.

\- Le dernier à l'eau est une pouille mouillée ! Lança Eugène en sautant à l'eau

Loulou entra doucement et observa son jeune cousin aider son amie, peu rassurée. Très vite, la fille se détendit et une bataille d'eau s'engagea. Des rires envahirent la nature environnante. André passait à cheval, revenant de son travail, quand il les entendit. Il s'arrêta, souriant en entendant la joie de son fils. Son regard se posa sur Loulou et il sentit son être se figer, stupéfait face à une scène digne des plus grands peintres. Loulou se redressait, essorant un peu ses cheveux, sa chemise de lin blanche mouillée collait à sa peau et laissait entrevoir ses charmes par transparence. Le soleil frappait sa peau et donnait des reflets cuivrés à sa toison de flamme. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réalisa que son esprit s'était déconnecté de la réalité, subjugué par ce spectacle. Il décida de rentrer avant qu'on ne le remarquât. Une fois seul, il réalisa que son corps avait réagi.

Cela le glaça.

Loulou était une enfant !

Sa nièce, de surcroît !

Même si cela n'était que par alliance !

Pourquoi ?!

Par lubricité ?

Et Oscar dans tout ça ?

Que dirait-elle ?

Que penserait-elle ?

Un homme qui avait juré devant Dieu qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, qu'il lui avait juré qu'il n'aimait qu'elle... Des larmes perlèrent dans le coin de ses yeux. Il avait honte. Il se dégoûtait. Mais il ne céderait pas ! Oscar méritait mieux que cela !

Le soir même, on frappa à sa porte. Oscar apparut.

Elle avait l'air d'une déesse.

Ses cheveux d'or toujours aussi fous, elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise de nuit blanche, en coton., qui laissait deviner ses formes avec son tombé et ses courbes, qui épousaient son corps. En la voyant, André comprit une chose. Là où la vue de Loulou n'avait engendré qu'une réaction physiologique, celle de son épouse lui faisait ressentir un éventail de sentiments. Loulou, cela n'avait été qu'une image pornographique. Oscar, c'était l'érotisme, l'érotisme né de l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Il se sentit bête face à ses tourments passés, la présence d'Oscar rendant les réponses éclatantes d'évidence.

\- Tu avais l'air ailleurs au dîner. Je viens m'assurer que tu passes une bonne fin de soirée.

Elle avait un sourire joueur sur les lèvres et quand ils ne firent qu'un, elle était de nouveau son monde, sa reine, l'obsédante image dans son esprit.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

 _XXXXX_

Se regardant dans le miroir, Loulou respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Elle était parfaite, ou tout du moins, elle se plaisait assez pour ce jour spécial :

Elle allait faire sa déclaration à André.

Elle n'avait que peu d'espoir, mais elle le faisait pour elle, elle en avait besoin, et ne disait-on pas que la chance souriait aux audacieux ? D'un geste de la main, elle réajusta ses cheveux et quitta sa chambre. Il était tôt, Eugène dormait encore. Elle se rendit dans les écuries. Tous les matins, André allait les bichonner avant de partir. Comme lors de ses journées à Jarjayes. Elle le trouva en train de brosser le cheval blanc d'Oscar, qui se faisait vieux, mais qui était toujours magnifique grâce aux bons soins de ses propriétaires. L'animal hennit doucement quand elle entra. André se retourna.

\- Déjà debout ? Mais ce sont les vacances, profite ! Dit-il gentiment

\- J'avais à te parler. C'est important. Répondit-elle en s'approchant

Elle avait l'air doux mais grave, les mains jointes devant elles.

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus et l'homme eut un mauvais pressentiment. Peu après, la jeune femme tentait de lui dérober un baiser. Il la repoussa gentiment mais fermement.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et sortit d'une voix claire :

\- Je t'aime.

Face à son mutisme, elle enchaîna.

\- Je t'aime, André. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Les années ont passé mais mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. Ils ont juste évolué. Je sais bien que cela n'est pas facile pour toi. Tu es marié. Tu aimes Tante Oscar. Tu es plus âgé que moi. Et techniquement, même si ça n'est que par mariage, je suis ta nièce. Mais je ne peux pas me taire. Je t'aime, André. Je n'aime que toi.

Il lui accorda un sourire, mais c'était un sourire triste. Elle comprit aussitôt.

\- Je suis flatté, Loulou. Très sincèrement. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Je suis marié et amoureux de mon épouse, une femme liée à toi par le sang, une femme que tu aimes aussi. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

Si elle l'avait vu venir, cela fut tout de même douloureux et elle prit sur elle pour ne pas fondre en larmes. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait, pour sa loyauté indéfectible, et cela sur tous les fronts. Elle avait déclaré sa flamme et même si cela était un échec, au moins, elle n'aurait pas de regrets. L'homme qu'elle aimait savait qu'elle l'aimait. A elle de l'accepter et de s'adapter. Elle acquiesça et jura de ne plus jamais en faire mention. Et alors qu'elle quittait l'étable, André dans son dos, elle sentit alors une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

 _XXXXX_ **  
**

\- Cette enfant me désole... Confia une Hortense épuisée à sa petite sœur

Loulou avait désormais vingt ans. Elle avait épousé l'homme que ses parents avaient choisi pour elle. Mariée à 17 ans, veuve à 18 ans avec une richesse colossale mais surtout avec un parfum de mystère autour d'elle. Son mari était mort d'une chute dans les escaliers, il avait glissé car les marches étaient encore humides d'avoir été nettoyées, son âge avancé étant blâmé pour sa perte d'équilibre et son manque de réflexe. Cela, c'était la version officielle. Sa mère la soupçonnait fortement d'avoir mouillé les marches elle-même. Il n'y avait eu aucune haine, aucune violence entre les époux, mais aucune entente non plus.

\- La mort de son mari était accidentelle, Hortense. Loulou n'a rien d'une criminelle. La défendit André

\- Non, elle a tout d'une catin sans pudeur. Même si c'est ma fille...

Durant son mariage, Loulou avait eu des aventures, mais surtout un amant en particulier, un beau brin de garçon de 20 ans, et maintenant qu'elle était veuve, elle pouvait enfin s'afficher avec lui.

Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts.

 **FIN**


End file.
